


Stargazing

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Muggle AU, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camp Muggle AU: Camp-counselor!Sirius and Camper!Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Laura - as promised.

Remus dumps his backpack, sleeping bag, and duffel bag on the ground. “We are so going skinny dipping in the lake,” James says. He laughs and climbs up the ladder to lay down on his bed. He puts his arms behind his neck and grins up at the ceiling. “At night, of course, but so happening.”

Peter lets out a nervous laugh, and Remus rolls his eyes. “My family and your family will kill you if they find out,” Remus says.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” James asks.

“Still dressed.”

Peter lets out a laugh and begins to unpack. “You said there’d be games or activities?” he asks. He takes out a sheet and lays it on the mattress, tucking it in underneath.

“Yeah, there usually is,” Remus says.

“It’s for the kids, though,” James adds.

“Oh, well - I mean - it would we okay if I joined in, right? Like they’re not going to think I’m...  _lame_  or anything?” Peter sets his pillow down before throwing a sheet and a quilt over top. He looks over at the two of them but not before Remus throws James a warning look.

“Not at all, Peter,” Remus says.

James simultaneously responds, “Maybe a little.”

“ _James_.”

“ _Remus_.”

“You’re not going to be lame if you join in. In fact, I’ll go do some too. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone zip-lining or canoeing or rock climbing.”

“You’re maybe a little clumsy to rock climb,” James says. “But I guess I can join in too since you two are going to  _abandon_  me. Can we go eat now? I’m starving.”

They make their way over to the dining hall. Remus can already smell the burgers and hot dogs from his cabin, and he dips his hands in his pockets. He loves it here. Ever summer it’s the same - a break from the oppressive heat and bustling of summer. The air is crisp, and it smells like dew and dirt and leaves. If he wakes up early enough, it’s quiet enough that there’s no sound other than the quiet chirping of a few birds.

The camp counselors are there, standing around and greeting everyone. They sit at their own table with their own food, but they usually make sure to introduce themselves, especially to the kids. Remus remembers when he was little enough that they seemed like adults. Now that they were the same age, he can’t believe they ever felt that way.

“They better have that potato salad,” James says. “The one with the bacon.”

“You always put ketchup on it,” Remus says, scrunching up his nose.

“Yeah, because it’s  _good_  like that.”

“Ew,” Peter says. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It isn’t. I’ve tried it,” Remus says.

James looks indignant, but Remus ignores him and walks over to the grill to grab a burger before heading over to the food table. As it turns out, to James’s delight, they have the potato salad. They also have corn on the cob and watermelon and deviled eggs and everything else that is so familiar to their camp. He grabs a heaping plate that he knows will be too much and makes his way over to a table where Alice, Frank, and Ted.

“I heard they’ve got you three in a cabin of your own,” Ted says. “Lucky.”

“Yeah, well, if they put him in a bunk with adults, they’ll go mad. And if they put him on his own, god knows what he’ll do,” Remus says, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you remember when I put frogs on everyone?” James asks with a goofy grin. Remus can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Okay, but how could anyone forget? You woke up at like 5 AM to dump frogs on everyone’s beds in our cabin while we slept,” Remus says, half turned to Peter to explain.

“You can only imagine how his mother reacted,” Alice says to Peter.

“Not thrilled?”

“Yeah, no one wants to see Euphemia when she’s angry,” Ted says. “She yelled for an hour straight and made James personally apologize to everyone and he was dumped with all the dishes.”

“Okay, but can you blame her?” Remus asks.

“Whatever. It was a good prank. Just because you don’t know how to do a clever prank -”

“Yeah, they do have us in a cabin of our own,” Remus interrupts. “You want to join?”

“There are three bunks, right?” Alice asks.

“Six beds,” Remus says.

“Then it’s perfect.”

“Won’t they care if they move?” Peter asks.

“We’re in our twenties. They can’t really tell us no anymore,” Remus says with a gentle smile.

The conversation reaches a temporary standstill as everyone pauses to eat, and Remus’s eye catches on a counselor with long black hair. He pulls a coin out from behind a girl’s ear, and she laughs in delight. After handing it to her, he pats her head and waits for her to move away before putting his hair in a bun. Remus’s eyes glance down him, and in that muscle shirt, Remus can’t help but notice his arms...

“Stare harder, why don’t you?” James says.

“I wasn’t staring.” The response is immediate and defensive, and Remus feels his ears light up. He hadn’t expected to be caught.

“He was doing a magic trick. It was really cute,” Remus says.

“Bet you’re wondering what other  _magic tricks_  he has up his sleeve,” James says, nudging him. Frank laughs quietly despite Alice’s look, and Remus shrinks down in his seat.

“That’s not true.”

“Hey, guy has a nice arms and a nice ass,” James says.

“Nice ass?” Peter asks.

“I can appreciate all asses,” James says with a wide smile.

“Good thing you’re such an ass as well, then,” Remus says, and the whole table laughs.

\- - -

Keeping up with Peter and James is exhausting, and Remus is thankful for the quiet moments he gets to spend away. With just James, camp is usually quieter - neither of them go to many of the activities, but Peter is too excited for Remus to tell him that he needs a break. Thanks to James, he’d been given some time off.

As much as Remus loves reading on the hill, he always forgets how difficult the sun makes it. It feels like constant dodgeball as he repositions his book to block out the light. Eventually, he gives up and lays it over his face, still open to the page he’s at.

With the sun out, Remus feels pleasantly warm. He imagines this is what a cat feels like when he just stretches and curls up on a rug or a chair. The slight breeze keeps the air from being stagnant, and with a day like this, he feels like it can’t get any better.

The children around him laugh, but most of them are closer to the lake. The hill is usually peaceful this time of the day, and Remus lets himself relax -- let’s himself drift out.

“ _Stop Kiss_?”

Remus groans and shifts the play down to his chest and comes face-to-face with the camp counselor from earlier.

“What’s that about?” the guy asks.

“My play?”

“Yeah.”

Remus pauses and looks around. “I’m sorry, am I in your way?”

“What?” the guy asks.

“Are you going to have an activity happening on this hill or --”

“No,” the guy says.

“It’s okay. I can move if you need me to,” Remus says. He starts to get up, but the boy just slides down next to him and shifts on his side to face Remus.

“Nah, just wondering what your play’s about.”

“You came all this way to ask what it’s about?”

“I can just read the back if you don’t want to tell me.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s about two girls in New York that are dating and they kiss and get beaten up. And it has this nice structure that bounces back and forth to the events leading up and then following.” Remus raises an eyebrow, and when the boy says nothing, he sighs and picks it up again. He gets through half a page before the boy speaks.

“You like it.” It isn’t a question. Remus looks back at him.

“What gave that away -- the coffee stains or the bookmarked pages or...?”

The boy rolls his eyes but laughs. “Where did you first read it?”

“Queer theatre my first year of college. And I directed it last year, so I read it a lot again,” Remus says. His fingers tighten a little around the play. He can’t help but feel close to it.

“You’re a fourth year?”

“Just graduated.” Remus pauses before asking, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two. Just graduated as well.”

“Oh. Why are you here?” He knows it isn’t subtle, but he’s curious.

“You know why?” the boy says.

“What?”

“You do.”

“I’m confused,” Remus says, squeezing his brow. “Can you just tell me?”

“I saw you staring at me.” He smirks, and Remus bites his tongue.

“I wasn’t.” He isn’t even sure how the boy could have seen considering his back had been turned.

“You and your friends were discussing me. Well, I think you were mostly staring.” When Remus doesn’t know what to say, the boy grins. He waits a moment before speaking again. “What time is it?”

Remus picks up his phone from the grass and turns on the screen. “Uh, around two-twenty, why?”

“Have to run. Nice to meet you, Remus!” He gets up, and Remus’s face scrunches up.

“How do you know my name?”

“Heard your friends say it, and it sounded dumb, so I remembered.” He waves and runs off before Remus can ask anything else.

\- - -

Remus curls into his sleeping bag. It’s easier to just throw it on the mattress and be done with it. He finds it warmer and easier to deal with than blankets anyway. 

“Frank and Alice say they saw Mr. Nice Ass talking to you today,” James says. Remus turns to look at Frank and Alice. They stop cuddling for a moment to give Remus an apologetic look.

“Yeah, he asked me what I was reading.”

“What were you reading?” Peter asks.

“ _Stop Kiss_.”

“God, didn’t you get sick of that last semester?” James asks. “Not the point, though. What else did he say?”

“Kinda not anything else. He noticed me staring. And apparently remembered my name.”

“Hell, yeah. Score one for Moony,” James says.

“I hate that nickname. You know I hate it,” Remus says, slipping deeper into his sleeping bag. 

“Okay, your name is Remus Lupin. What do you expect? That nickname was handed to me on a platter with stars all around it.”

“Regardless, he only remembered my name because he said it sounded stupid.” Remus frowns, and refuses to glance over at Alice or Frank. He’s positive they’re giving him sympathetic looks.

“I’m sorry,” Frank says.

“Yeah, well...” Remus doesn’t know what to say to that.

“Okay, so it’s like half a point because he remembered your name. And another point because he came up to you to talk!” James says encouragingly. “You could invite him skinny dipping!”

Everyone in the room almost simultaneously responds. “No.”

“It’s a good idea! A fun idea.”

“You know what else is fun?” Alice says. “Not getting in massive amounts of trouble and potentially traumatizing kids.”

“Pshaw.” James pops down over the edge of the bed and hangs to look at Remus. “You sure you don’t want to join in?”

“James, I think it’s better if  _you_  don’t join in either. That’s going to end so badly. Your mom and dad have already told you that you’re this close to not getting invited back.” He puts his thumb and pointer finger close together.

“Whatever.” He pops back up to the top of his bunk, and Remus squeezes the bridge of his nose.

“So, he talked to you for a while,” Peter says, “so what’s his name?” Remus had hoped this question wouldn’t come up. He stays silent until Peter calls his name. “Remus - you asleep?”

“No.”

“Is his name something awful because you can’t really beat Euphemia or Fealmont,” James says. “No offense to my parents. Thank God they named me James.”

“No, he didn’t mention.”

“And you didn’t ask?” Frank sounds surprised.

“He was running off. He barely got there before having to leave, and he called out my name and then he was gone and I wasn’t really thinking straight anyway.” Remus slides further down until only his eyes are sticking out from the sleep bag. He squirms at the silence in the room. “Could we not make this a big deal?”

“I’m still going to call him Mr. Nice Ass, then,” says James after a moment.

\- - -

"Okay, since you’ve dragged me around to so many things,” James says to Peter, “I’m going to pull you to an activity as well. Because if we’re being lame, we might as well have fun.”

“James,” Remus admonishes. “Your activities have been fun. I really liked ziplining.” He gives Peter a smile, but Peter anyway seems unfazed by James’s comment.

“It’s okay. I’ve had a lot of fun. I’ve kinda worn myself out. And I’ve anyway dragged you two around.”

“You really haven’t,” Remus says.

“Damn straight you have,” James says simultaneously. “But you’re gonna have fun at archery.” Remus groans and rolls his eyes. “You know,  _Moony_ , some of us still find archery fun for your opinion.”

Remus sighs. “Okay, fine. Archery.”

“When is it?” Peter asks.

“Well, it started, but we can catch the last twenty or so minutes if we hurry up.”

They make their way down toward the archery range, and Remus takes a deep breath. At least the archery range is out of the way of the hustle and bustle of everything. And the kids usually start to lose interest by the time the activity is starting to end.

When they get into eyesight, it doesn’t take long for Remus’s eyes to catch onto the long black hair. “Oh fuck.”

“It’s Mr. Nice Ass!” James says excitedly.

“I’m leaving. I can’t do this.”

“Nope, you’re going. All the more reason to enjoy archery!” James says, grabbing him by the hand and pulling.

“This is going to be fun,” Peter mumbles under his breath, and Remus can’t tell if he’s kidding or not. They make it most of the way before Remus feels silly having James pull him along. It’s too late to run away, and he shakes James off and resigns himself.

As soon as the guy sees him, his face lights up. “Well, look who came to join the fun.”

“I had no choice,” Remus says, throwing a glare at James.

“Well, glad you came.” He leans his weight on one leg and smirks at Remus.

“Stop flirting and help the kids, Sirius,” says a boy who quite similar to Sirius but with shorter hair, skinnier, and a distinctly unhappy expression.

“Sirius, huh?”

Sirius quickly flicks him off before the kids can see. Well, the guy - brother perhaps - indicated that Sirius was flirting. So it was true. Sirius at least found him attractive. Or perhaps easily seduced? He didn’t want to think about it.

Remus watched for a moment as Sirius quickly shifted to a warmer, silly persona and helped the kids, showing them again how to aim their bow and arrow.

James steps forward. “Show me how to shoot, captain.” He salutes Sirius’s brother who looks distinctly unimpressed.

“You’ll want to put on your arm guard first.”

Remus ignores them and goes to his own stand, quickly placing the worn-down arm guard on his forearm. He’s about to grab his bow when Sirius comes back. “I can teach you how to do this.”

“I really don’t wan --” Sirius cuts him off and places his hand above Remus’s. Sirius’s back presses up right against his, and he feels Sirius’s leg pressed just against his inner thigh.

“So first you’re going to want to hold it out like this with the string facing you and put your hand on the grip.

“It’s really okay if I just --”

“And then you want to stand ninety degrees from where you’re shooting.” He shifts their bodies together, and Remus has never been more thankful that these kids are old enough to be here without parents but young enough to still be oblivious.

“And when you have an arrow in your hand, you’re going to put the nock on the string and put the tip on the shelf. And you lift and turn it up so that it pulls back just to your ear.” He whispers the last part into Remus’s ear before stepping back. A shiver goes down Remus’s spine. “Why don’t you try?”

Remus grabs an arrow from the makeshift quiver hanging from the stand, fixes the arrow in, pulls back, and shoots with ease. The arrow lands in the center of the target. “I did archery for two years in college, but that was a very nice lesson. Thank you.”

Sirius’s eyes widen, and the smirk wipes off of his face. Even his brother smiles slightly and chuckles. His chuckle only grows louder when Sirius glares at him.

“How was I supposed to know?” Sirius asks. He huffs, and Remus grabs another arrow and shoots it so that it lands right next to the first. James bends over laughing, and Peter looks unsure whether he should laugh or not.

“Do you have anything more challenging?” Remus asks.

\- - -

Sirius freezes him out. Remus isn’t sure if he doesn’t like to be challenged or if he’s legitimately lost interest, but he pretends not to notice him. The few times Remus says hi or walks by, he doesn’t acknowledge his existence. More than anything else, Remus hates how much it hurts.

The more the time passes, the more he just wants to be alone. He feels like a burden on everyone else when he’s like this, and on the third night, he can’t stand it anymore. 

“I’m going to take a walk.”

“If this is because of Sirius, you don’t need that kind of an asshole in your life,” Ted says.

“I just need to clear my head.”

“It’s like one AM,” James says. “C’mon, just go to bed or something.”

“I need the fresh air.” Remus pulls a sweater over his shirt and gives them all a smile. “I’m fine. I just need some fresh air.”

The door closes behind him, and he makes his way over to the fire pit. Even though the fire is gone, it still smells like it and like s’mores. Remus sits down on the bench with his legs cross and rests his chin against the palm of his hand.

“Someone’s out late.” Remus jumps and turns around to see Sirius.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Don’t scare me like that.” Remus runs a hand through his hair. “God. What are you even doing here?”

“Sorry.” He moves toward Remus and sits down on the bench next to him. “Looking at the stars?”

“Bonding with your namesakes?” He sighs. “Besides, not what I meant. What are you doing talking to me?”

“My asshole brother decided to let it leak that he thought I was flirting with you, and - uh - well, the head of the camp wasn’t very pleased, so I had to sort of... pretend not to care about you.”

A strange sort of relief floods Remus. “So you don’t hate me?”

Sirius’s eyes run down his face and collar. “God no.”

Remus moves in, tilting Sirius’s chin up with his hand before pressing their lips together. Sirius’s hand falls to the back of his neck, and Remus lets out a small whine. Even though Sirius’s lips are chapped, he can taste the berry mint chapstick on them which only slightly obscures the taste of whiskey. Remus tilts his head, accidentally bumping their foreheads together, and Sirius laughs into the kiss, his fingers tightening.

Sirius bites down on Remus’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, and Remus slides his hand from Sirius’s chin to his hair. It’s thick and surprisingly soft, and Remus can’t help but just  _tug_.

With that, Sirius begins to kiss down his neck. He gets to the base before biting, but Remus pulls away. “If you give me a hickey there -- I swear to God...” Sirius rolls his eyes but pushes Remus’s sweater down and out of the way before sucking again, this time below Remus’s collar. It hurts enough for Remus to know that there’s going to be a hickey there tomorrow, and he tilts his head back and whines.

“God you’re so hot.” Sirius pulls back and looks down Remus’s body, and Remus acts before thinking. If he dwells too hard on it, he knows he’ll go back and then later regret it. He drops on his knees, and unzips Sirius’s pants. Sirius lifts his hips up to help Remus pull the pants down.

“Commando?” Remus asks.

“Shut up.”

“I was planning on it,” Remus says before taking the head of Sirius’s cock in his mouth. Sirius lets out a loud moan, and his hands drop to Remus’s hair.

“Oh fuck.”

He’s never done this before. He can’t believe he was admonishes James for skinny dipping when he’s... He pushes the thought back when Sirius’s nails drag against his scalp. He eases down, taking Sirius in deeper, running his tongue along the underside of his cock.

His hand reaches up, and he runs his finger along Sirius’s perineum, earning a jerk of Sirius’s hips. He quietly chuckles and cups Sirius’s balls.

“If you keep it up at this pace, I’m not even going to last long - fuck,” Sirius says. Remus doesn’t want him to. He wants to find a way to fuck on these benches. His cock is hard and pressed against his jeans. He holds himself up with his free hand on Sirius’s knee and sets a pace, pulling back before taking him down. It takes a while to ease into taking him whole, but when he does, he’s rewarded by another loud moan from Sirius.

He can tell when Sirius is close. His fingers tighten around his hair, and he starts to hold him down. Remus speeds up, and when he pulls back, he runs his tongue over the head of Sirius’s cock.

Sirius’s breath catches in his throat when he comes, and his hand shakes a little when he loosens it from Remus’s hair. Remus eases back and swallows, and Sirius tugs him up, toppling them back. Sirius’s palms are sweaty as he runs his hand along his face and into his hair and then under his sweater and against his collar, but Remus doesn’t care. He kisses him - wet and messy - as he rolls his hips against Sirius’s leg.

“I have a blanket on the hill. When I was --” Sirius whines and slides a hand down, slipping it in Remus’s back pocket and grabbing his ass. “If you wanted to, it’d be better than fucking here on the leaves and dirt.”

Remus nods, and they scramble up, Sirius pulling his pants up, They make their way over to the hill as fast as they can, almost tripping over roots as they turn and kiss and grab at each other’s shoulders.

When they get to the hill, Sirius pushes him down on the blanket and moves down, making quick work to pull Remus’s pants and boxers down. The air is cold around him, and Remus winces, but Sirius dips down, taking him into his mouth. He tightens his lips and runs his tongue along the underside of Remus’s cock before pulling back. “I have lube and condoms.”

“Thank god.”

Sirius fumbles quickly to pull his wallet out and grabs a tiny sample-size of lube and a condom. “Spread your legs,” he asks, and Remus immediately complies, spreading his legs out. Sirius tears the condom wrapper open and strokes himself for a few seconds before putting it on. The sample-size is a little harder to open, and he ends up tears the top off with his teeth before squeezing it onto his fingers.

He runs his fingers along Sirius’s perineum before pressing two in, and Remus arches up off of the blanket. His breathing is heavy as he presses down. He reaches his hand out and tries to touch his cock, but Sirius slaps his hand away before doing it himself. His thumb runs over the head, smearing the precum.

Remus closes his eyes. Sirius pull back and pushes back in with his two fingers for just a moment until Remus reaches up again, tangling his fingers into Sirius’s hair and pulling him down to kiss again. Their teeth hit together, and even though it hurts, he keeps going, whining into the kiss when Sirius adds a third finger.

“ _More_ ,” he begs, and he rocks into Sirius’s touch. “Fuck me already.”

Sirius laughs and pulls back to make sure he’s lined up before pressing in slowly. Remus whines. The pain is there a bit, but when Sirius kisses down his neck and just under his ear, it’s all he can think about.

Sirius starts with small shallow thrusts until Remus is rocking into him, trying to get more. He pulls back to grab Remus’s legs and bend them further, press them toward the ground. The angle is perfect as it is, and Remus presses his shoulders down, his hips coming off of the ground. “Fuck. Fuck please.”

Sirius’s look is focused, and Remus can see the sweat on his brow and the slightly parted lips. Now with his eyes adjusted to the dark, he can see that Sirius’s pupils are blown as he fucks him harder.

Sirius comes first, and his pace slows down for a few beats before he picks back up and pays attention to the way his hand is moving around Remus’s cock, more in the beat with his thrusts.

Remus doesn’t follow too long after, and he comes on Sirius’s hand and his chest with a moan that seems too loud in the quiet of the night.

They lay there for a few minutes, Sirius on top of him. He’s heavy but not in a bad way. He just feels warm, and when he wraps his arms around Sirius, Sirius lets out a contented sigh. His cheeks are dimpled when Remus finally turns to look at him, and he presses a kiss to Remus’s temple.

“That was fun,” Sirius says.

“Yeah. Thanks for not hating me, you know.”

“That’s all you can say after this?”

“Also that it was amazing, but I figured that kinda went without saying.”

Sirius finally rolls off of him, and they both pause to look up at the night sky. Sirius’s arms wraps around him, and Remus moves closer until he’s on top of Sirius’s chest. Sirius’s blanket must be for a queen sized bed or something, and Remus is thankful for that when Sirius rolls both sides around them over them to cover them.

“So, Sirius is actually --” Sirius starts, pointing at the sky.

“I know. I took astrology.”

“You’re no fun. I can’t teach you anything.” 

Remus snuggles in closer. “I don’t know. I still think we have a few things to learn from each other. I mean, there are still three days of camp left.”

Sirius grins.

 


End file.
